(1) Field of the Invention
Many persons suffer neck and upper back problems resulting from inadequate muscle strength in the cervical spine. Specific exercises are necessary to strengthen the proper muscles in the neck and upper back area. The muscle structure in those areas is very complex so that it is necessary to recognize the muscles which require strengthening and the manner in which exercise should be enraged in.
Several exercise devices designed to be utilized by direct placement on or near a person's head are known in the prior art. However, no such devices are known to Applicant which include all of the structural features and limitations of the present inventive concept and which permit a full range of neck exercises utilizing the muscles and joints associated with the neck. Proper exercise of the neck area involves a certain amount of resistance, however the resistance must be in the appropriate direction and proportional to the fitness and strength of the user. Compression of the cervical spine must be avoided.
The disclosed inventive concept provides an exercise apparatus which permits specific resistance exercises, with different resistive loads and directions of resistance. Further, there is no application of excessive downward neck load, and thus there is an optimization of cervical muscular therapy.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,690 B1 (Dec. 24, 2013) Disclosed is a neck therapy device adapted to exercise a user's neck. The device includes a headpiece on which resides a plurality of loops, and through which a strap extends. The headpiece includes a band portion adapted to encircle a user's head like a headband, extending across the user's forehead and back of head. A user typically grasps ends of the strap in order to modulate neck movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,301 B2 (May 25, 2010). A headgear device for assisting a user in performing bridge exercises to strengthen the muscles of the neck. The headgear outer surface has an area of low-friction material to allow the headgear to slide on an exercise surface while the user's head supports a portion of his body weight in the bridge position, allowing the user to introduce dynamic resistance into the exercise by moving around on the surface. One or more straps connectable to the user's arms and/or legs can be used to provide stability and/or resistance during the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,019 B2 (Dec. 23, 2008). The invention is a neck exercise machine including, a frame, a seat, a set of pulleys, a headband, an adjustable tensioner, and a cable adjustably attached to the headband, threaded through the pulleys, and removably connected to the adjustable tensioner. When a user sits in the seat and attaches the headband, the neck muscles can be exercised in a variety of different angles, rotations, and tensions. Elastic bands, an analog/digital force gauge, or hydraulic cylinder may be used as the adjustable tensioner and incorporate processor, memory, and data output mechanisms for performance analyses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,269 B2 (Sep. 6, 2005). Disclosed is an exercise device for improving head, neck, and spinal alignment, including a bracket having a pair of spaced apart pulleys and a U-shaped base which is adapted to lit over a door, a rope having at least one hand grip attached to one end and a coupler attached to the other end, and a head harness having at least one coupler for mating with the coupler on the rope. The apparatus is used by coupling the bracket to a door, attaching the harness to the user's head and coupling the rope to the harness. From either a standing or sitting position, the user pulls on the hand grip(s) to effect a lifting of the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,625 (Mar. 14, 2000). A neck exercise apparatus has a cord and a head strap. The cord is formed from a highly elastic, rubberized tube and has a mounting strap secured to one end. A spring clip is secured to the opposite end of the mounting strap. A foam rubber pad surrounds each end of the tube. The head strap has a flexible, inelastic body with two hook and loop fastening straps on each end. The body also has several rings on an outer side and an elastic head support on an inner side. Prior to performing exercises, the mounting strap is inserted between a door and its inner door jamb so that the mounting strap is held in place. The user attaches the spring clip to one of the rings and the head strap is placed on the head. The head strap may be adjusted for fit by adjusting, the position of the hook and loop flaps. With tension in the cord, the user then exercises the extension muscles of the neck by slowly tilting the head at the neck away from the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,437 (Aug. 22, 2000). A neck therapy exercise apparatus comprises a resistance frame in the form of a circular ring at head level of the user. The resistance frame is equipped with pulleys and a user wears a helmet with attachment eyes thereon. Weights are attached to cords which pass through the pulleys and are hooked to selected eyes on the helmet. Cervical spine muscle exercises are done against resistance which is in the plane of the head to prevent downward loading on the spine. More than one weight and cord can be used at the same time to provide torque resistance about a vertical axis. Hand grips are provided to maintain position of the torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,093 (Jan. 29, 1991). Disclosed is a fluid filled neck exerciser which features an annulus filled with a fluid such as water and/or air and a head support device. The head support device has attachment members allowing the removable attachment of the annulus. The annulus may be selectively filled with a desired amount of fluid and with the device placed on the head of the user, the head then rotated to perform exercises
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,023 (Aug. 28, 1984). An aquatic helmet exercise assembly is provided which can be interchangeably used by men, women and children alike in the water without substantial modification by simply adjusting the chin straps. The aquatic helmet exercise assembly permits a large range of head movements and controlled use of fluid resistive threes for strengthening the neck, back and stomach muscles.
CN20102504677U (Aug. 25, 2010). The invention is a neck exercise instrument, which can prevent cervical spondylosis by means of exercising the neck of the human body. Included is a head fixing fastened transverse strap and a cap frame consisting of a plurality of vertical semicircular top straps, a drawing rope connected to the top of the cap frame, a counterweight sand-containing ball connected to a far end of the drawing rope and two lower jaw connecting fasteners are symmetrically arranged on two sides below the cap frame. A user wears the cap frame on the head, and the neck of the user can be exercised and moved by means of swinging the head to drive the sand-containing ball to rotate.
JP20100098271 (Apr. 6, 2010). The invention allows stretching of the scruff of the neck and the muscles of the shoulders. In this case, an assisting implement is attached to the head, and a protrusion provided at the assisting implement is pushed and pulled with the hand. The scruff of the neck and the muscles of the shoulders are thereby loosened to achieve effective gymnastics only by slightly turning or inclining the neck.
CN20122343429U (Jul. 16, 2012). Disclosed is a neck muscle force trainer, which comprises a head training hat, an elastic rope and a fixing device for fixing the elastic rope, which are all connected in sequence. Further, included is a neck muscle force trainer which comprises a head training hat, a hanging rope connected with the opening of the head training hat from one end to the other end in the diameter direction, and a counterweight hung on the hanging rope. The device can train multidirectional muscle groups of the neck, and can also perform multidirectional training with different resistances to the neck.